This grant is for the support of an ongoing general clinical research center now in its tenth year of operation. Studies supported by this grant include an ongoing study of coronary artery disease, malapsorption studies on Whipple's disease, experimental studies on K depletion, immunologic aspects of rheumatoid arthritis, studies on renin-angiotensin aldosterone system and physiologic studies of anephric individuals on dialysis transplant program.